A smear staining apparatus for staining a smear sample is conventionally known (e.g., Japanese laid open patent application No. 2001-021468).
Japanese laid open patent application No. 2001-021468 discloses a smear staining apparatus for staining a smear sample by immersing the smear sample in a stain fluid bath. In the smear staining apparatus disclosed in this reference, the immersing time is determined by the user so as to stain the sample to a desired density.
The concentration of the concentrated stain fluid differs depending on the manufacturer and the manufacturing lot. Thus, an appropriate stain state may not necessarily be obtained after the concentrated stain fluid is replaced even if a constant immersing time is set. The immersing time thus needs to be re-determined if the concentrated stain fluid is replaced. However, although the operator determines the immersing time in the smear staining apparatus disclosed in the above document, the appropriate immersing time may not be determined at one time. Thus, the immersing time needs to be re-determined over and over until an appropriate stain state is obtained, which is a great load on the operator.
In view of the above situations, it is a main object of the present invention to provide a smear staining apparatus, a smear preparing apparatus, a smear processing system, and a method for determining the staining condition capable of easily determining an appropriate staining condition.